harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Incarcerous Spell
(in-KAR-ser-us) |type=Conjuration |hand=Point wand |light=None |effect=Binds target in ropes }} The Incarcerous Spell (Incarcerous) is a spell that conjures thick ropes or thin cords from "thin air", that binds whatever the caster is pointing their wand at. Nature Since this spell is Conjuration an advanced form and branch of Transfiguration, it is therefore some of the most complex magic taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and is a N.E.W.T.-level feat, since most Conjuring Spells are only taught at N.E.W.T.-level. Known uses Successful Unsuccessful Known practitioners Quirinus-Quirrel 458.jpg|Quirinus Quirrell Odfestudiohq3.jpg|Severus Snape Remus Lupin Deathly Hallows promo image.jpg|Remus Lupin Wormtail DH1.jpg|Peter Pettigrew 600full-Albus-Dumbledore-the-prisoner-of-azkaban-photo.jpg|Albus Dumbledore Harry Potter movies hbp promostills 6.jpg|Harry Potter Dolohov-0.jpg|Antonin Dolohov Draco-Malfoy-promo-draco-and-slytherin-22383964-1919-2560.jpg|Draco Malfoy Dolores Umbridge Deathly Hallows promotional image.jpg|Dolores Umbridge Patricia_Rakepick_-_Hogwarts_Mystery.png|Patricia Rakepick CecilLee_TrainingGrounds.png|Cecil Lee JacobSiblingGeneric.png|Jacob's sibling Etymology The incantation "incarcerous" most likely derives from the Latin word "incarcerus", meaning "to jail" or "to imprison". *"Incarcerus" is also the Danish translation of "Incarcerous". See also *''Incarcifors'' *''Fulgari'' *''Brachiabindo'' Behind the scenes *In the books, the ropes simply wrap themselves around the centaur's arms and chest; in the film, they also encase his throat, slowly strangling and crushing him while forcing him to the ground. The ropes were animate and therefore could move and constrict their victims similarly to a constrictor snake. *In the film adaption of , a Snatcher is seen casting this spell on Ron Weasley who is bound in chains, of course it could have been a similar spell such as "Incarcereta" (which was used in an early script of the Half Blood Prince film when Harry attacked Snape for killing Dumbledore) but it seems most likely that it was Incarcerous. *Also in the film adaption of , while fighting their way down to the boathouse, Harry is seen casting this spell where a great flash of orange light escapes his wand and a Death Eater that was trying to lunge at him was instantly bound in chains, again it is unclear if this was Incarcerous or a different capturing-type spell. *An etymologically and functionally related spell is Incarcifors, which transforms objects into prisons to restrict a person's movement. *Based on conjecture, it is likely that Relashio or Emancipare could act as counter-spells to Incarcerous. The Revulsion Jinx would be able to release a person from the binding ropes of Incarcerous, while the incantation for Emancipare is derived from Latin for "set free", suggesting its ability to release a person from any form of incarceration. *Based on the text files from the PC version of , Incarcerous may have been intended to have a different effect from how it acts in the final game. In the released version of the game, Incarcerous is one of the "joke spells" used only to temporarily incapacitate minifigures. The text files of the game, however, call it "the Indy whip tie" sic, presumably meaning the spell was originally meant to act similarly to Indiana Jones's whip from the LEGO Indiana Jones games.[http://tcrf.net/LEGO_Harry_Potter:_Years_1-4_(Windows) LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 (Windows)] on The Cutting Room Floor Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Incarcerus de2:Incarcerus-Zauber es:Incarcerous fr:Incarcerem pl:Incarcerous ru:Инкарцеро pt-br:Incarcerous Category:Conjurations Category:Spells with Incantations of Latin Origin Category:Transfiguration Spells